lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitana
Princess Kitana is 10,000 years old, but is considered young in her realm of Edenia and only appears to be in her early twenties. Throughout the years, she rose to great importance; first as the loyal stepdaughter of Shao Kahn, then as his enemy, tearing herself away from his grasp and freeing her home realm of Edenia. She also led an army into Outworld to combat any chance of Shao Kahn rising to power again. She shared a subtle love interest with Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang, even after he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance. Though she was loyal to Shao Kahn for most of her life, she aligned herself with the side of good upon learning the truth about her past and her true father. Attacks *Fan Throw - 75 Damage *Fan Lift - 60 Damage (Stun Enemies) *Roundhouse Kick - 70 Damage Super Attacks *Kiss of Death - 300 Damage About Her in World of Lawl She's a the Same as the Original, but is being under a Mind Control Spell, Where She gaurds and Challenge anyone She meet. She was later Freed by Steven Star and His Team, but was Anger when She see Jade killed off in the Progress. Her misson now was to Go After her Evil Clone: Mileena She later become a member of the Hero Machine Clan to protect someone, but remain keeping it a secret to avoid someone going after that someone. After the Robo Knight Saga, It was shown that when AJ dodge one of Forbid Feast knife throw, one of the knife accidently hit Kitana chest, thus klling her and making that someone upset. Her body was later used to bring Flame Queen back to life by replacing Flame Queen dead body with Kitana Body(Who look like a Flame Version of Kitana but still act and thinks like Flame Queen). She was later killed again by The Creditor while He attack the Fire Kingdom, but was rebuild by Amy Rose in Mobius into Cyber-Kitana She later turn back to human by Scarlet Night after she felt guilt from fighting his own grandson. But the catch was She also turned into a 1 Year Old Infant and was raised by the Justice Titan(then later raised by Ralph Star after Rachael death). She manage to be even more friend with Liu Kang(Also turned into an Infant) then before since they got to hang out more. A Few Years had pass when She became pregnated with Liu Kang's Child, Making the rule of Ender Reaper Deed to make Kitana the Queen of the Fire Kingdom. She and Liu Kang wished Scarlet Night and her daughter: Viola Night the best of lucky in hope of seeing Viola again in the future. Story Appear in Main Story *Mortal Kombat Saga *George Saga Side Story *N/A What If Story *High School Saga (as a Teacher) *Rule 63 Saga (As Blade) Friends and Enemies Family Member *Sindel (mother) *Jerrod (father*died from Shao Kahn) *Liu Kang (husband) *Jerrod the 2nd (son) *Shaundi (former lover) *Kitaundi (daughter) *Rachael Star (grandson) Friends *Jade *Ender Reaper *Scarlet Night *Bruce Greyson *Tyson Spencer *Albatross *Drew Greyson *Viola Night *George L. Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy II Enemies *Mileena (Mortal Kombat Saga) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat Saga) What If Outfit Farmworld Kitana.png|Farmworld Kitana. She was Princess of Edenia until a Witch turned her into a Doll. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Endenian Category:Mortal Kombat Saga Category:Hero Machine Clan Category:Side Character Category:Revived Category:Changed into an Infant Category:Justice Titan